


Stripes

by CranApplePye



Series: Beneath My Skin [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abused Stiles, Art, Beating, Dubious Consent, Gen, Hurt Stiles, I'm a horrible person, M/M, NSFW Art, Other, Partial Nudity, Spanking, Triggers, Whipping, but he's so pretty when he's brave and hurting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CranApplePye/pseuds/CranApplePye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you learned your lesson, Stiles?"</p>
<p>"That you’re a complete dick?" the boy mumbled hoarsely. "Yeah, think I got that one down."</p>
<p>"Mm, maybe you’d like to go over the table again…?"</p>
<p>"No," Stiles said quickly, ducking his head and staring at his hands. "No, I-I got it, all right?  It won’t happen again."</p>
<p>"Good boy, and this stays our little secret, right?  Because you know what would happen if anyone found out…"</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah," Stiles muttered with a weary sigh, his whole body tightening as rough fingers stroked approvingly through his hair. "I’m the king of keeping secrets."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stripes

**Author's Note:**

> So, this has evolved from a single picture into a full blown idea, a couple more pictures and some ficlets, lol. This series is the product of a story idea I can't shake, but have no time to write properly. You can read my explanation of the idea below the picture. If anyone would like to take the idea as a prompt and run with it, feel free! :) 
> 
> Please heed the tags for trigger warnings.

 

>> [on tumblr, here](http://inderlander.tumblr.com/post/62193892507/have-you-learned-your-lesson-stiles-that)  


 

* * *

 

**_Idea / Prompt:_ **

Post season 3A - With Scott now an alpha, Deaton starts teaching Stiles about being an Emissary / druid with the notion that one day he'll be ready to take over as Emissary for the McCall pack, since technically Deaton was supposed to be retired and his charges had really been the Hale pack anyway, although obviously he is very fond and supportive of Scott.  Then everything starts going wrong because the dark things drawn by the nematon start flooding into town and wreaking havoc, Deaton disappears under suspicious circumstances and Chris Argent ends up in the hospital. 

With Derek and Cora still away and Peter not bothering to put in an appearance, that means the only ones left to deal with everything that's going on are a group of mostly teenagers and two parents... all of whom have no terribly deep understanding of the supernatural beyond that which they've already experienced. A new guy shows up who is kind of a druid like Deaton, but not an emissary to anybody, and not a very nice man.  He's not going to get involved for nothing, but he develops an unhealthy interest in Stiles and offers to continue tutoring him.  Stiles is very suspicious of the skeevy, creepy dude and rightly assumes that such assistance would not come free, or cheap, so he says no.  

Stiles does what he's always done and researches like crazy, cobbling together information and plans from the little that Deaton taught him before he disappeared and what information he can pull together on his own.  It works at first, but they're all way out of their depth and pretty soon things go horribly wrong. Stiles accidentally screws up, a spell goes awry and almost kills his friends and his dad.  Scott protects them by taking the worst of it, but that leaves him grievously injured and dying slowly and in agony as the spell slowly wears down his ability to keep healing the damage it's continually inflicting. 

Stiles is horrified and desperate.  He searches madly for a way to lift the curse and save his best friend, but he's coming up empty and running out of time.  So he goes to Mr. Skeevy, who totally takes advantage of Stiles' urgent lack of options and makes him sleep with him in exchange for the knowledge of how to save Scott's life. 

Scott recovers and of course doesn't blame Stiles for making an honest mistake, but Stiles blames himself enough for everyone. He can't escape the horror that he nearly killed everyone he loves because he's just too inexperienced and doesn't know enough about what he's trying to do.  They desperately need an emissary, but he can't do this on his own, not when he's now terrified of making another mistake. 

He ends up reluctantly becoming Mr. Skeevy's apprentice of sorts, because he needs a teacher and this is the only option he's got. He does learn a lot, and is able to continue filling the role he needs to fill within the pack and being able to help protect those he loves, but it costs him dearly.  His teacher is abusive and sadistic. Stiles' body and his willing submission is the price tag on his lessons.  Stiles hates it, but he does what he has to do and they end up in a very warped and unhealthy sort of relationship.

No one else knows about this, of course, Stiles keeps it a secret (how to hide scents from werewolves was pretty much lesson number one).  Some of his friends know he's taking lessons from the guy, but not the rest of it. Scott stumbles on the fact that they're intimate at some later point, but Stiles scrambles to convince him it's consensual and not a big deal. Scott is very worried because he doesn't like the guy at all and doesn't trust him, but Stiles knows how to manage Scott and how to get him to drop something.  Scott stays concerned, but he keeps his friend's secrets and thinks this is just Stiles experimenting and playing ill advised danger, he doesn't realize he's essentially being raped on a regular basis . 

Then Derek comes back.  Because he's been away, he's able to see the visible changes in Stiles's mood and behavior much more clearly than the others. At first he thinks it's because of the nematon thing, but eventually he finds out what's really going on.  He finds or accidentally walks in on Stiles changing or in the shower after a particularly vicious session where it's painfully clear how badly he's been beaten, torn and intimately brutalized. 

Naturally, Derek is _very_ unhappy and enraged by this.  Despite how badly he's hurting, Stiles still tries desperately to fix things, tries to convince Derek that he wanted this, but Derek isn't fooled.  Nobody wants _this._ He presses and Stiles starts to fall apart, hurting and ashamed and funneling it into anger and jabs because he expects to be judged for what he's done, for the choices he's been forced to make and what he's let himself become - and because he's kind of angry at Derek for not having been here.  But as it all comes out, Derek doesn't judge him, of course, doesn't think he's disgusting and horrible.  He thinks he's kind of stupid, maybe, but also very brave.  He understands the choices Stiles had to make... but that doesn't mean he's going to let things stand.  Stiles didn't do anything wrong, but that other guy?  He had better watch out.  It doesn't matter what Stiles says to him, Derek is _not_ going to let him hurt Stiles again. 

Derek tells Scott, who his appropriately horrified that he didn't catch onto this sooner and stuff goes on from there.  The evil dude does get his just deserts in some way and eventually they find Deaton again, or he gets free and gets back to them so Stiles is eventually able to continue his education in a much better fashion.  It will take Stiles some time to heal, some time before he doesn't flinch away from unexpected touches or freeze in fear of being punished when he doesn't have the right answer for Deaton, but everyone who knows is very supportive and his friends and family are all there for him.

It could be an everybody as friends fic, or it could also certainly be eventual Sterek given the way things go down.  :) 

 

There are a couple more pictures in this series, and I wrote a small, two-part scene to go with them, but if anybody wants to do the idea better justice, that's more than cool!


End file.
